


Place Mats and Mistletoe Kisses

by fitzsimmmonns



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Some other brotps in there too, i can't use ao3 tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmmonns/pseuds/fitzsimmmonns
Summary: Bus Team Christmas fluff at the Fitzsimmons household





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the wonderful @reymanova on tumblr. It's the third fic I've ever written so I hope it's alright. Happy Holidays!

“Jemma? Where are the place mats?”  
“I told you, on the top shelf of the cabinet next to the refrigerator!”  
“Well, they’re not there.”  
“We don’t have time for this, Fitz—“  
“Come check.”  
“If I find any bloody place mats in that cabinet, Leopold Fitz, you’re dead.”  
“Well that’s fine, cause they’re not there—Argh!”  
Fitz winced over dramatically as the crimson place mat hit his face and flopped onto the floor.  
“What was that for?”  
“This isn’t a time for laziness, Fitz! We have guests coming in under an hour, the table isn’t set, the couch is dirty, and instead of helping me, you decide to question the tidiness of my kitchen—“  
“You could have stated that they were under the towels—“  
“A kitchen is like a lab—“  
“Speaking of the lab, this is exactly like that time in the lab that you—“  
“Ugh, Fitz!”  
Fitz didn’t argue back. Instead, he went over to the top shelf of the cabinet next to the refrigerator and took out the place mats, set them on the counter top, and met Jemma’s eyes. Her glare was so intense that he almost looked away.  
“I’m sorry, Jemma,” he muttered. Much to his surprise, Jemma took his hand in her’s and ran her thumb over his.  
“It’s fine, I’m just a little anxious about having guests over. It’s the first time our cottage will have guests, besides our parents, and I just want it to be nice. Just help me out.”  
“I’m here, Doctor Simmons, anything you need.”  
“Well, that’s just excellent, isn’t it.” Jemma mused, grinning widely and dragging him out the kitchen.

——————————————————————————————

Fifty four minutes, eight place mats, and one cheesy Christmas album later, the doorbell rang for the first time.  
“Coming!”  
“Hurry up the makeout session, Simmons. It’s cold out here.”  
Rolling her eyes, Jemma opened the door and wasn’t surprised to find Daisy at the door with a bottle of rum in one hand, and a gift in the other. Before Jemma could say a word, Daisy quickly stepped forward and embraced her. Swaying them a little, Jemma’s smile grew wider as she buried her face in Daisy’s hair, feeling a warm sense of familiarity that she hadn’t realized she had missed. Daisy pulled away all too quickly, and Jemma’s smile dropped for a moment until Daisy stated, “I’ve got the booze, where’s the eggnog.”  
“Glad that’s all you’re here for,” Jemma laughed, walking over to the refrigerator to take out the eggnog.  
“Don’t forget the food,” Daisy quipped, following suit.  
“Oh, how could I forget?” Jemma managed before they both burst out into giggles.  
“Where’s the rest of the team?” Asked Jemma, her her head cocking to the side a bit.  
“I decided to leave early. Their jet should be landing in a little bit.”  
“Did you leave early or were you too eager to start our bad girl shenanigans?” At that, they both burst out laughing, their laughter filling the warm, quiet cottage and making it a little more like home.  
“Oh hey,” Daisy questioned as their laughter subsided, “where’s Fitz?”  
“I’m here, Daisy,” Fitz answered, walking down the hall, his hair damp. “Your little friend here,” he gestured toward Jemma, “Didn’t want to let me into the shower.”  
“I don’t even want to know.”  
“Please, Daisy, I just needed an opinion on my clothing for tonight,”  
“And how easy it was to take off—“  
“Fitz—“  
“I missed you, you grumpy old man.” Daisy laughed, and embraced Fitz.  
Ignoring her jab, Fitz grinned. “I missed you too, Daisy.”  
Before either host could offer anything, Daisy grabbed a cup from the table and poured some eggnog and rum.  
“Well, I’m waiting. Where’s my tour?” Jemma laughed linked her arm through Daisy’s, leading her toward the hallway.  
“Let’s start with the back yard since you’re still wearing your coat and shoes…”

——————————————————————————————

A few minutes into the tour, the doorbell sounded, and this time, Fitz rushed to open the door. He opened it to find Elena, Mack, Coulson, and May standing at his door, wrapped in their scarves and coats with their cheeks red from the cold.  
“Glad to see you’ve all made it. Come in, seriously, it’s freezing.”  
On the way in, Mack clapped his hand on Fitz’s back and complemented, “Nice place, Turbo. Good idea letting Jemma pick the place,”  
“Hey, you know it was a mutual decision.”  
“Was it?” Somehow, Mack seemed to sense everything, without words even needing to be said. In the background, Fitz could hear Jemma proudly receiving the history of the area and their home to their new guests, detail by detail.  
“I missed you, big guy.”  
“I missed you too, Turbo.”

——————————————————————————————

Once the tour (and Jemma’s history lesson) was all set and finished, the group dispersed around the small living area of the quaint cottage. Daisy and Elena attempted to throw small chocolates into each other’s mouths as Jemma watched on the side and giggled every time it hit one of them in the face, Fitz and Mack discussed the new plans being made for a small basement lab inside the cottage, and Coulson and May sat on the couch, curled up side by side, speaking softly and grinning to each other, like two lovestruck teenagers. At some point, Daisy tried to throw a chocolate into Elena’s mouth, missed terribly, and ended up hitting May lightly on the shoulder. May’s death glare lasted only a moment before a small smile broke on her face, and she tossed the chocolate into the trash. When the box ran out Daisy insisted Fitz go grab some popcorn for them, and the doorbell rang again. Fumbling with the bowl, Fitz one handedly opened the door to quite a peculiar sight. Doctor Radcliffe was lining against the outside wall, smiling like a twat at none other than Fitz’s mother.  
“You see, Mairi, that’s why you must replace your hard drive every time something like that happens. Problem solved.”  
“Erm, thank you, Mr…”  
“Radcliffe. Holen Radcliffe— Oh, Fitz, my boy! I hardly noticed you thanks to your wonderful—”  
Pushing Radcliffe aside, Fitz’s mum all but tackled Fitz into a hug so big that Fitz almost felt like a child again and mumbled, “Hi, mum. I’ve missed you,” into her sandy colored hair. Pulling away, Mairi met Fitz’s eyes, almost identical to her’s and placed her hands onto her son’s cheeks.  
“Oh Leopold, how much you’ve changed. You’ve gotten bigger—more muscular, haven’t you? You’ve been eating well, yes, thanks to Jemma. Oh Jemma, where is that darling girl, I must see her at once!”  
“She’s just around the corner in the living room, mum. Here, let me show you,” laughed Fitz. It seemed like even as time continued to pass, he would always be a mummy’s boy. Before Fitz could take five steps with his mum by his side, Radcliffe had butt in between them, and began to babble on animatedly about a number of topics.  
“You see, Mairi, that’s how Perthshire even got it’s name. Quite a lovely—“ but once again, Radcliffe was cut off from his ramblings.  
“Jemma! Oh my dear Jemma, there you are, love!” As Mairi rushed to envelop Jemma into an excited hug, Fitz stopped Radcliffe from following by the edge of the sleeve and growled, “What are you doing?”  
“What do you mean, my boy?”  
“You know what I mean. Why are you getting so, excitable, with my mum?” Fitz whispered, moving his arms from his sides sharply at the word excitable.  
“She’s just a lovely woman, you know! So beautiful, smart—“  
“You’ve known her for five minutes!”  
“Best five minutes of my long life.”  
Lacking anything else to say, Fitz just let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine, flirt, but just not in front of me, thanks. I actually want to keep Christmas dinner down.”  
“Of course, of course. Must keep dinner in your stomach tonight, Agent Fitz. You have a full night after dinner,” exclaimed Dr. Radcliffe, and patted a frozen Fitz on the back before walking away with an odd skip in his step. Breaking from his trance, Fitz followed a few steps behind, swearing elegantly all the way to the living area.

—————————————————————————————————————

A half hour later, dinner was set on the table, and Daisy was pushing everyone out of the way to get there first. As soon as everyone was seated, Daisy shot up and began to tap her spoon against her glass for everyone’s attention. When the table was quiet, she cleared her throat and began to speak.  
“Hey guys, I know you’re all hungry—Hey! Radcliffe, no side conversations!” At that, Fitz groaned and buried his head into Jemma’s shoulder, and Jemma let out a small laugh and placed her hand on his cheek. Rolling her eyes, Daisy continued. “Anyway, as I was going to say, I know you’re all hungry, but I just wanted to point out how lucky we all are to be where we are right now. We’re a table full of people who love each other, whether we’re blood or found family, and that is thanks to our two wonderful hosts, Fitz and Simmons.” At that, FitzSimmons shot Daisy the same skeptical smile, and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously, guys. Let me keep going. You two have saved all of us sitting around this table, whether you know it or not. You guys are the reason we’re all sitting here enjoying each other’s company, and for that, we thank you so, so much. Congratulations on your beautiful house. You guys are awesome. To FitzSimmons!” So everyone raised their glasses and repeated the last phrase back, and began to eat. From across the table, Jemma met Daisy’s eye as she was shoving a forkful of ham into her mouth and mouthed, teary eyed, “Love you.” Daisy smiled, swallowed, and mouthed back, “Love you too.”  
Around the table, Radcliffe was elbowing Fitz’s giggling mother, laughing at his own joke nervously. Mack and May were deep in conversation, both with wistful smiles on their faces, and Coulson and Elena were poking fun at Daisy, who would shoot back at them with a poor attempt at hiding her smile. Fitz and Simmons were simply watching the others, and Jemma let her hand slip under the table to grab onto Fitz’s. Fitz turned his gaze from the others to Jemma, and lightly brought up their hands to kiss the back of her’s. Though the rest of the table was loud and bustling, their small section seemed silent, and Jemma leaned into Fitz’s shoulder as a smile spread on her face. It was one of the only quiet moments they would get to together so she decided to take it.  
As time passed, the table slowly became quiet; laughter subsided and the talking came to a slow halt. Coulson looked at Fitz and Jemma, and with a smile, said, “It was wonderful, you two. Thank you. I’m stuffed.”  
“Thank you,” Fitz and Jemma said in unison, and smiled bashfully as everyone around the table shot them knowing looks. Time sometimes couldn’t change a thing about those two. After a moment of comfortable silence, Jemma offered, “I’ll go get dessert, shall I? My grandmother’s signature bread pudding should be ready in a few minutes,” and headed out to the kitchen, catching Fitz’s eye on the way out. Clearing his throat, Fitz suggested, “I’ll go as well, you know, help her out.”  
“I can do it,” Daisy offered, a grin spreading across her face as Fitz began to grow agitated.  
“No, no! Stay here! No I mean, it’s alright, sit down, you’re the guest,” Fitz stuttered, his face becoming a bit pink.  
“Alright, alright, if you wanted to go make out with your girlfriend, you could have just said so,” Daisy laughed, along with the rest of the table. Muttering a charged “Bloody hell,” Fitz stalked to the kitchen. In the doorway, however, Jemma caught him by his shirt, tugged him back, and laughed quietly. “What’s wrong, Doctor Fitz? Daisy getting on your nerves?” she ased in a mocking tone, tugging him closer by the lapels of his shirt and moving one hand up to his chest over his heart.  
“Maybe,” Fitz grumbled, trying desperately to stay grumpy. As soon as he met Jemma’s eyes, however, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling a bit as she swayed them lightly. “We should go grab the bread pudding. Don’t want to keep them waiting and all.” As Fitz began to walk towards the kitchen again, Jemma kept him in place by holding onto his shirt.”  
“Ah, ah, ah, but what’s that above our heads?” Jemma asked with the same mocking tone, shooting her gaze upwards.  
“Mistletoe? When did that get there? It wasn’t there before—that’s why it was taking you so long.”  
Standing up a bit taller, Jemma looped her arms around her boyfriend’s neck, brought her lips close to his ear and whispered, “Well, what are you waiting for?” Taking the hint, Fitz swooped his head down and bit her lower lip lightly before slanting her mouth open and kissing her fully. All too soon, Jemma pulled away, but moved in again, placing her hands on his cheeks and pecking him lightly before moving back in and kissing him deeper than before, letting her tongue glide along his and groaning a little louder than she should have. Fitz let his hand move to Jemma’s cheek and pulled away slowly, placing one last, small kiss to her lips.  
Through the silence, Elena’s laughing voice rang loudly, “Guys, we all know you’re kissing in there. Trae la comida, rápidamente! We’re waiting!” At this, everyone, including, the guilty couple, laughed. Patting Fitz’s chest, Jemma said in her once again bashful tone, “Well then, let’s go! Our family wants bread pudding, and they’re going to get it!”

In the end, the cold weather grew into a blizzard so powerful that the jets couldn’t take off, and the roads were too icy to drive off, so the nine person dinner party quickly turned into a nine person slumber party. At around one in the morning, with everyone’s beds either set up on the living room floor or the guest room, the cottage grew quiet again, and this time, Jemma and Fitz weren’t exactly sure why. Exasperated, Daisy broke the silence.  
“Well, we’re all set up. Time for you two to go to bed.” Before Jemma could say a word, Fitz sighed, “Oh thank God,” and pulled his girlfriend quickly towards their room as Daisy shouted, “Don’t be too loud!” behind them and laughed almost maniacally. Radcliffe was right, they did have a whole evening ahead of them, and it began as soon as Fitz shut the door to their room.


End file.
